1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the use of polymers containing .beta.-hydroxyalkylvinylamine units, as obtainable by reacting polymers containing vinylamine units with epoxides, as biocides.
2. Description of Related Art
Polymers containing vinylamine units are prepared, as is known, by polymerizing acyclic N-vinylcarboxamides, preferably N-vinylformamide, and then hydrolyzing the polymers using acids or bases; cf. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,421,602, 3,597,314, 4,578,515 and 4,255,548.
The preparation of modified polyvinylamines is also known from the literature. For example, the water-solubility of polyvinylamines is improved by grafting ethylene oxide or propylene oxide onto polyvinylamine; cf. Ikemura, Kobunshi Kagaku, 26 (288), 306-310 (1969).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,787 discloses modified polyvinylamines obtainable by reacting at least 0.1 mol % of the amine units of polyvinylamine with a glycidyl ether compound. The reaction produces hydrophobicized polyvinylamines which are used as retention agents in papermaking.
The reaction of polyalkylenepolyamines and monoepoxides or polyepoxides for preparing water-dispersible reactive resins which contain epoxide groups and are used in coating materials is known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,246,984 and 5,350,784.
Z. Chem. 27 (1987) 1 discloses specially functionalized polyvinyl alcohols, polyacrylates and polyethylenimines for immobilizing antimicrobially active substances. In the course of the use of such systems, the active substances are released in a controlled manner. According to the information in the publication, however, the antimicrobial activity is based on the release of the biocidal active substances.
SU-A-1,071,630 discloses that copolymers of diallyldimethyl-ammonium chloride and sodium acrylate have a bactericidal activity. EP-A 0 331 528 discloses copolymers of ethylene and dialkylaminoalkylacrylamides having biocidal activity. Antimicrobially active polymers containing vinylphosphonium and 45 vinylsulfonium groups were reported in J. Polym. Sci. part A: Polym. Chem., Vol. 31, 335, 1441, 1467 and 2873 and also in Arch. Pharm. (Weinheim) 321 (1988) 89. Biocidally active polymers containing vinylamine units are known from Makromol. Chemie.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,193 describes N-containing polymers as biocides. However, the nitrogen atoms are situated in the main chain of the polymer. Similar polymer structures are also described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,259.